Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{-2} \\ {-2} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1} \\ {4} \\ {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-2}-{-1} \\ {-2}-{4} \\ {-1}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1} \\ {-6} \\ {-4}\end{array}\right]}$